


The Letter

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Series: Finding Home [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Mentioned Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: Pulitzer gets Katherine's letter.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after [chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781476/chapters/42125255#workskin) of my fic Finding Home. This won't make too much sense if you don't know what's going on but it doesn't really give too much away either. I hope you enjoy!

_ Dear father, _

_ I am quite aware of your ways of trying to get ahold of me. While I’m aware that you did this in some finangled way to make sure I was alright, I wish you would call the man off. I’m alive and well. You do not need to worry about me. I lived in Chicago for years without you sending someone after me.  _

_ Do not reply to this letter. I am not ready to speak to you. I will contact you again once I am. If you so wish to continue to keep tabs on me you can read my articles in The Sun. Do not send some portly man after me. Stooping to this level is below you father, then again I also thought your recent behaviors were too. _

_ Katherine  _

Joseph Pulitzer crinkled the letter his daughter had sent him. He let out a groan of frustration and balled the letter up, throwing it across his office. She wasn’t supposed to know. He wondered if someone had told her before she had noticed the man he sent to follow his daughter around. 

He picked up the phone and called the man he hired. “You were supposed to remain undetected.” Joseph said as soon as the other man picked up.

“Tell her that she was being paranoid.” The voice on the other line gruffed. 

“I can’t very well do that because she sent me a damn letter.” Joseph smacked his desk with his free hand, pushing himself up to stand. “Now listen to me and listen good. If you don’t keep out of her sight when finding out where she’s now living then I will find someone that will!”


End file.
